fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Blight
Blight is an element used to poison it's opponents and weaken them enough to kill them. It is a Fusion of Grass(150) and Darkness(650) with an additional cost of 500 diamonds, the total is 1300 diamonds in cost.The symbol is one of a dead bird that died from poison and Pestilence. Passive out. .]] Statistics Player Opinion Damage: Extremely High Speed: Very High Defense: (Improved) Spells Toxic Rain "User clicks a selected spot to damage opponent, and stun them to the ground, leeching health" User clicks a selected spot to damage opponent, and stun them to the ground, leeching health. While the process goes on for 7 seconds, the opponent with leech 450 hp per 2 seconds. * This will take up 650 mana * Takes an 11 second cooldown * Is a Close-Range spell Poison Spread "User aims dust at the opponent, that stuns them and blinds them once hit" User aims dust at the opponent, that stuns them and blinds them once hit. All the target sees is darkness for 5 seconds, giving the caster enough time to get away if needed. * Lasts for 15 seconds * Takes up 400 mana * Is a multi-projectile spell * Takes 400 hp from the target Tip: '''Use Disorder Ignition on the opponent, they swap places with them so when they're unblinded, they don't know where you are, and if they aim when they get out, they"ll miss if you swap places. '''Leeching Vine "Caster shoots a vine at the opponent, that once hit, will strangle the victim and leech their health" Caster shoots a vine at the opponent, that once hit will strangle the victim and leech their health. It strangles the victim for 7 seconds. * Lasts for 7 seconds * Takes a 8 second cooldown * Takes up 400 mana * Is a projectile spell Pestilence Form "User creates fumes around themself that blast nearby victims up, then creates a poison aura around themself" User creates fumes around themself that blast nearby victims up, then creates a poison aura around themself. The aura increases all Blight, Darkness, and Grass attacks by 67%. And any opponent around the caster will be stunned and will leech 50 health to the caster and 100 health to nearby party members of the caster. * Has a 55 second cooldown. 8 seconds if charged * Takes up 900 mana * Is a body-transformation spell * Each second the victims are around the caster, they will leech more health, they will start losing mana if they stay for too long. Pure Pestilence(Ultimate) "User creates a tornado of fumes that sucks in nearby players and stuns them" User creates a tornado of fumes that sucks in nearby players and stuns them. Players in an ultimate will also be sucked in. When the caster moves, the tornado will spin around them. The players sucked in will leech 95 health per second, while the ultimate lasts 10 seconds. Every victim sucked in that survived will be stunned for 3 seconds and won't be able to use spells when the ultimate is over. * Has a 60 second cooldown * Fums leech for 10 seconds * Nearby opponents are pulled from ultimates * Takes up 1000 mana * 95 leech damage per second Damage